Mates
by Lyn908
Summary: ReiTakao. An older Takao makes a trip to Rei's village to get out of a marriage contract only to find that the one he's promised to doesn't seem to dislike the thought of marrying him. But can Takao really forgive and forget so easily after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Although I really wish I could own Rei…or Kai. Yeah I could definitely settle for Kai… as long as it's not his uke version from V-Force. Cause in that one he's prettier than I am…I always wondered how he went from buff to pretty boy…

**Sarah comes bursting into the kitchen interrupting my conversation with her mother: **_Lyn! Lyn you've gotta do something about this!_

**Me: **_About what?_

**Sarah as she drags me to her room and sits me at her computer: **_This!_

**Me: **_.:Blinks:. It's fanfiction... you do realize that I can read this stuff at home right?_

**Sarah stomps her feet and starts huffing at me: **_No! Look at the category! _

**Me: **_.:Blinks again:. It's Beyblade…and I care why? .:glares suspiciously:. I'm not doing a Beyblade/HP fic. Not gonna happen, no way! I get enough people harassing me to finish ANN and ARTS, not to mention those that want a sequel for WASFE. _

**Sarah: **_Lyn! I don't want an HP fic! Look at the pitiful amount of Rei/Takao fics! _

**Me: **_…you do realize I have no idea who the hell you're talking about, right? _

**Sarah: **_.:Glare:. _

_**Same time the next day (aka: the Beyblade refresher course from hell…)**_

**Me: **_Okay, I admit they'd make a cute couple. But what am I supposed to do about it? I can't force people to start writing stories for a finished series revolving around a couple with so few innuendos that you have to squint and make leaps of logic to-_

**Sarah: **_.:Glare:. _

**Me: **_.:Giant sweat drop:. Haha, gotcha. A Rei/Takao fic. I'll get right on that…sooooooo. Any particular plot you want?_

_**And that ladies and gentlemen is how I got roped into writing a Beyblade fic. Direct any flames to my cousin Sarah, who conveniently doesn't have her own account. (P.S. If you write some Rei/Takao fics I might actually survive her wrath and move back onto my HP/Naruto fics.)**_

* * *

"Takao…are you sure you want to do this?" 

The bluenette gave a wane smile to the boy, though he never turned away from the battle taking place in front of him. "Yeah Maxie. I can't blade forever ya know. If I do no one'll ever get the chance to win the title," he said finally facing him and gracing the blonde with a cheeky wink.

Max turned to look at the crowd that was cheering as their former team-mates Rei and Kai duked it out in the beystadium, the cameras giving a close-up of the action taking place as they watched from one of the stadium's entrances. "But I just don't want it to end like this!" He exclaimed.

Takao chuckled. "It's not ending Max! We're not going to stop being friends or anything right?"

Max frowned as he turned to look into his best friends eyes, his own watering with unshed tears. Takao could sense it was taking all of the boy's control not to glomp him and sob his heart out in front of all the people watching. "No! We'll always be friends, I just thought…"

"So tell me then. How'd you think this would end up?" The Dragoon wielder asked with a slightly bitter smile.

Max sighed as he watched Dranzer knocked Rei's Driger back to the rim of the dish. "I dunno. I guess I thought we'd get our happy endings y'know? That we'd retire together, as a team. Not broken like we are now. That you and Rei'd fall deeply in love and live happily ever after, and I'd find my own prince charming, and Kai would watch over all of us like the big brother he had become. Too much to ask for?"

Takao laughed softly, his eye's brightening. "No. Not really. But we can't change the past Maxie. Rei and Kai made their choices, they chose to go back to their old teams once again-"

"Yeah but they could have at least told us this time!"

"Like I said we can't change the past. They made their choice. You should cut Kai some slack though, he at least told us he'd be leaving this time. And as for me and Rei," Takao gave a pained smile. "I told him how I felt. You can't make someone fall in love with you. I'm just glad I was able to tell him. Now I won't always be wondering what if…"

"Still! He could have given it a chance! Not used some bullshit story about wanting to find his one and only mate-"

"It's not bullshit!" Takao said shooting his friend a fierce glare. "Kaa-san's journal said that nekojins have actual mates that they need to find. I don't blame him for not returning my feelings, all he's ever known is that he has a mate out there waiting for him somewhere."

"That's another thing I think you should have told him, Taka," Max said with a frown. "He and the White Tigers are the only other nekojins you'll likely ever meet. Don't you want to know more?"

"Not really. I didn't even know until I was ten or so," Takao said with a grin. "I may not know how to do the crazy leaping thing they all learned as children, but I know how to hide my scent and traits. And let's not forget about suppressing my heat," he said with a shudder. "That was a nightmare to go through."

"You're telling me," Max said with a goofy grin. "I'm the one who had to share a room with you!"

"Anyways," Takao stressed with a roll of his eyes. "By the time I met the White Tigers I wasn't all that interested in learning about nekojins. It was a part of me that was easy to ignore. And I'm not going looking for a mate so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Yeah but still-" Max's voice was drowned out by the sounds of the crowd as Kai was declared the winner of the match.

"Alright! That was an awesome match-up between former team-mates Rei Kon of White Tiger X and Kai Hiwatari of the Blitzkrieg Boys!**(1) **Next up we have the defending champs, the BBA Evolution versus the PPB All Starz!" D.J. Jazzman announced to the crowd.

"Y'know," Max said thoughtfully as Daichi and Kyouju ran down the hallway towards them. "I really like the new name. It's fitting, all things considered."

"Hey!" Daichi shouted as he reached them. "You guys ready?"

Takao tore his eyes away from the sight of Rei congratulating Kai to give his team a bright smile. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

_Two weeks later_

* * *

"Congratulations Takao," Kai said as staggered to his feet. "You definitely deserved that win." 

"Haha," the bluenette chuckled weakly as he fought to regain his breath. "I dunno Kai, it was definitely one of our closest matches yet. We'll have to get together sometime and have a rematch."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like we may have difficulties with that in the future. What-"

"May I present the winner and the fourth time champion Takao Kinomiya and his team the BBA Evolution! It takes a lot to become the World Beyblading Champion and even more to keep the title for as long as he has folks! Let's give him and the BBA Evolution a big round of applause." D.J. Jazzman screamed through his mike.

Takao bowed and waved to the crowd before walking towards his team-mates waiting for him in the entryway.

"But as momentous as this occasion is," Jazzman continued, his solemn voice quieting the crowds. "It's with great sadness that I have to announce the retirement of the World Champ, Takao Kinomiya. As this was his fourth win he's decided to step down in order for fresh new talent to have the chance to emerge and make a name for themselves in this wonderful sport. So let's all wish our undefeated World Champ a fond farewell as he makes his way on the road of life**.(2)**

Kai stood still with shock as he watched his friend and rival reach his team and exit the stadium as the crowd sat in shocked silence.

* * *

**1. If anyone knows for sure if that's the Jap. Version of their name I'd really appreciate if someone could tell me. Like I said I haven't watched or read Beyblade in like forever. This fic is sort of growing on me though. **

**2. Omg…I'm so sorry. I couldn't resist. I'll give a cookie to the first person that can guess the reference…although you really just have to check my author's page…**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. But if I did I'd give them to Sarah. (She's 15 atm and in love with Rei)

**Me: **_You! Peon! Bow down to my awesomeness!_

**Sarah: **_Pfft! Why should I?_

**Me: **_.:Glares:. Because if you don't I'll pair Takao with Hillary! That's right, no dragon ass for cat boy! I bet you wish you hadn't forced me to watch all those annoying episodes from when I was 13 now, don't ya! _

**Sarah: **_.:Panicked look:. Bowing now! _

_**An actual conversation Sarah and I had after I posted this story. **_

****

* * *

****

"Kinomiya!"

Takao flinched as Kai's voice hissed his outrage from behind him as he made his way down the steps leading outside. "Hai?"

Kai tangled his hand in the younger boy's shirt, dragging him close until their faces were only inches away from one another. "What the hell is this about?" He snarled with narrowed eyes. "Why the hell are you retiring? Is this about Kon?"

Takao sighed as he wrenched himself away from his former captain. "Calm down Kai."

"Yeah Kai it's not-" Max cut himself off and hid behind Kyouju as Kai sent his patented glare towards him.

"Go ahead to the hotel guys. I'll meet up with you later," Takao said as Kai dragged him outside.

"If we haven't heard from you in an hour we'll call the cops for you!" Daichi yelled as he and the others ran before Kai could turn his glare on them as well.

Takao sighed as Kai continued to pull him towards a nearby park. "Would you let go Kai? I do know how to walk y'know."

Kai growled. "Not a chance. I'm not letting you do a runner before I get my answers Kinomiya."

"Well unlike you and Rei, I don't run from my problems," the bluenette snapped before wincing at his own callousness. "Kai, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"You think I'm not used to you blurting random stuff out when you're angry?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow, still dragging him down the street. "I don't take much note of what you say in anger anymore. Granted you've gotten much better about controlling your mouth but you still slip up at times."

The world champion winced as his friend threw him down on a picnic bench before sitting across from him. "So spill. Why wasn't I informed of this beforehand."

Takao sighed as he turned to watch the children playing in the park. "It's not exactly all my fault Kai. I tried to tell you."

"How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Since before we fought BEGA. Afterwards I even talked to Daitenji-san about retiring. It was him that convinced me to enter one last competition so others could have the chance to beat me for my title."

Kai frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"Like I said," Takao sighed. "I tried. You've been avoiding me."

Kai winced. "I- Kon told me what happened."

Takao nodded in understanding. "I figured that was it. It wasn't a good reason to avoid me but I can understand. Is it the fact I'm gay? Or the fact that I admitted my feelings to him?"

"I'd be hypocritical if I said it was because you're gay. I guess I just didn't know what to say. You told him you loved him but…"

"Gee, how many others did he inform of my confession?" Takao asked dryly. "Can I expect it to show up in the tabloids?"

"That's what I mean!" Kai exclaimed in a rare show of emotion. "You told him you loved him but when he said he didn't share your feelings you went on like everything was okay!"

Takao groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Did you ever think that maybe everything was okay?"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

Takao huffed. "You're so bossy. Maybe I don't wanna."

Crimson eyes narrowed further. "Now Kinomiya."

"Yeesh, fine don't get your knickers in a twist," Takao said as he rolled his eyes. "I love Rei. That hasn't changed. But I didn't confess my feelings to him for his sake."

"That doesn't explain anything Kinomiya."

"It does if you're not emotionally constipated."

"Kinomiya!"

"Alright already! I'll explain it so you can understand! I love him, but I knew he didn't return my feelings. Now most people would have said screw it, I'll ignore them and they'll go away, right?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, that would be a logical explanation."

"Well not for me. I'd always wonder what if? What if I never told him and I was wrong? What if there was a chance for us? I'd be too distracted, I already was actually. So I told him. And I was right, he didn't feel the same for me as I do him. But I was true to myself, and because of that I can go on with my life," Takao said, his voice laced with finality.

Kai looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "He's your vice."

"Wha?" Takao blinked in confusion. "You lost me there Kai."

"Kon. He's your vice. Your addiction. Some addicts believe that the first step to beating an addiction is to acknowledge you have one. By admitting your feelings to him you were able to take steps to break the habit."

"Kai," Takao said slowly. "How did we manage to get from talking about my feelings for Rei to talking about addiction?"

"Some things never change. You'll understand when you're older Kinomiya," the crimson eyed blader sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say about this...Review please!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…although I once bought the toys for my nephews! Which they ended up losing…

**Me: **_.:Eyes the sharp pointy thing in Sarah's hand:. What's with the knife?_

**Sarah: **_Y'know…it just occurred to me that Rei hasn't really appeared yet._

**Me: **_.:Blinks:. Well you asked for a story with plot. I can't just have them jump in bed with each other and have hot monkey man sex. _

**Sarah: **_.:Glares:. Must you be so crude! Rei/Takao is OTP! They'll never do something as hasty as that! Rei has to woo him-_

**Me: **_.:Snickers:. Did you just say woo?_

**Sarah: **_.:Glares:. Just get on with the damn story. And Rei better be in the next chapter or else your Kakashi plushie gets it!_

* * *

"So then," Kai said seriously, pining Takao with a fierce glare. "Why are you retiring? I thought Beyblading was your life?" 

The world champ sighed as he propped his head on his left hand, his right idly twirling a leaf that had fallen on the table. "I love Beyblading, that'll never change. But I can't really see myself competing into my thirties or even my twenties. I'll be seventeen in a few months, it's time I started thinking about my future. You're nearly eighteen Kai, don't you think these tournaments are becoming a bit old? Don't you ever wonder what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

Kai gave a weary sigh as well. "For once, Kinomiya, you said something intelligent. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of retiring as well. I guess I always figured I'd quit first, not you."

"Yeesh, Maxie said almost the same thing! Why is it everyone thinks that I'm only interested in Beyblading?" Takao said with a pout, bringing his gloved hands to rest underneath his chin.

Kai scoffed slightly. "Because you're Kinomiya Takao, World Champion Blader and our resident garbage gut."

"You're so mean Kai!" Takao cried.

"Hn."

Takao narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't! You're the one who wanted to talk, don't get all silent on me now!"

"Hn," Kai grunted with a small smirk.

Takao growled before looking away. "Jerk!"

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Kai voiced a question that had been nagging him. "So what are your plans now?"

Takao visibly perked up, his body vibrating with excitement. "I've been accepted at Kanazawa!"**(1)**

"Kanazawa?" Kai repeated with a questioning frown. "Isn't that an art college?"

"Yeah, well…" Takao started with a sheepish grin as he reached a hand back to readjust his hat.

"Hn, never pictured you as the artsy type, Kinomiya," Kai drawled with a smirk.

"Urusai! I'm not going to learn how to paint or sew!" Takao snapped with an embarrassed blush.

Kai's smirk widened. "So spill. Why're you going there?"

"Well it's grandpa's fault really," Takao said in a conspiratorial voice. "He's had me training with him in the dojo since I could walk! It's the swords Kai! I was always obsessed with them! They're so beautiful!"

"The swords?" Kai asked faintly as he tried to bury his amusement. "What does your love of all things pointy and shiny have to do with an art college?"

"Arrrgh! And you guys call me dense! Kanazawa has one of the best blacksmith programs in the world!"

Kai blinked showing the younger boy just how much he had managed to shock him. "You're going to become a blacksmith?"

Takao smiled proudly. "Yep!"

"You do realize that metalworking isn't really a marketable skill don't you?"

Takao narrowed his eyes. "Sourpuss," he muttered. "It is if you do decorative metalworking. You'd be surprised the crap that housewives will convince their husbands to buy. Just think," Takao said as his eyes gained a dreamy, sparkly look. "I can make decorative weapons that are functional yet aesthetically pleasing! Or I could make statues and even if they're butt ugly I can call them abstract and slap a huge price tag on them, and someone will still be stupid enough to buy them!"

Kai gave him an assessing look. "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, I really do," the blue eyed boy said softly as he calmed down.

"And I can't talk you out of it? I could always hire you myself."

"No you can't talk me out of it. Since when have I ever backed down from what I believe in?" Takao asked with a wide grin. "Besides, me at a desk? I'd ruin you, you'd be bankrupt in a week!"

"Hn. You know where to find me."

Takao gave his friend a soft smile. "Yeah Kai. I do. But you better not be a stranger, you hear? I'll be in Tokyo during the week for class but I'll be coming back on the weekends to help gramps around the dojo. I expect calls and visits from you Mr. Grumpypants!"

"Hn. It's nearly been an hour."

Takao blinked in confusion. "What?"

"The annoying small one. He set a curfew for you."

Takao's eyes widened as he shot up from his spot on the bench. "Oh shit! That little brat would actually call the cops! I've gotta go Kai, see ya at the hotel!" Takao yelled as he ran from the park.

"Oh and Rei!" Takao shouted up at the tree four feet from where Kai and he had been sitting, causing the poor nekojins that had been eavesdropping to nearly fall from the tree. "If you wanted to know why I was retiring you just had to ask! I still consider you my friend even if you have been a jerk lately!" With that Takao sprinted out of the park, hoping he'd make it back to the hotel before Daichi could create a scene.

"Baka," Kai grunted as Rei and the rest of his team jumped down to land in front of him. "We were on a team together for three years, do you really think he wouldn't be able to tell?"

Rei gave a fangy grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**(2)**

* * *

**1. Kanazawa is an actual college in Japan. But that's as far as the similarities end I think. It's an art college but I wasn't able to find out if they really had the best blacksmith programs or whatever they're called. So any artists shouldn't take my word for it. J Oh and I don't own the college! So don't sue me please!**

**2. Yes! Rei finally makes an appearance…I was starting to worry it would become a Kai/Takao pairing! So put down the knife Sarah, I can guarantee Rei will feature even more in the next few chapters. **

**A/N: Review please!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**A/N: Sorry no witty commentary from Sarah today, I pulled a couple all nighters at the hospital with my mom which is why this is so short. Hope you enjoy everyone! Please Review!**

* * *

"What d'ya mean I can't marry Johnny?" Takao screamed into the phone as his grandpa watched him pace back and forth in front of the kitchen table.

"_Well Takao, before your mother moved to Japan with your father she had this friend. A best friend actually. They did all the silly little things friends do, like promise to be friends forever and be each other's Maid of Honor and all that jazz…unfortunately by choosing to marry an outsider, Shizuka was exiled from her home village. She felt so bad that she agreed to promise her second child to Aiko's first born. It becomes even trickier if you take into account the fact that neither knew the family names of their future husbands. All we and they have to go on is their former maiden names," _Shun Souta, Shizuka's friend and former lawyer explained.

"You're telling me my mother promised her best friend that I'd marry her first born child before we were even born? Before they themselves were ten! How the hell can that be legal?" The twenty year old**(1)** artist raged. "I mean they didn't even know what our genders would be back then! And it was only a verbal contract wasn't it?"

"_It's complicated Taka. It's actually how we met, your mother and I. I was working in China at the time and I guess she just picked the first law office she saw, she didn't even care that I was a young, inexperienced kid. She just sat down and demanded that I draw up the contract. It was stupid of us but we never added your father's last name, in fact we sort of ignored him throughout the process. But then again, I never really did like him. Either way, it's entirely, legally binding. Gender means nothing these days. The only way to get out of it is to get the one you're promised to, to release you from the contract."_

Ryu watched avidly as his grandson became more agitated, a vein appearing on his forehead. 'The little dudes gonna have a stroke at this rate,' he thought to himself.

"I'm marrying Johnny and that's that! Why can't Hitoshi do it?"

"_Because he's the first born! They both needed someone to carry on the family name so Shizuka's promised her second child- which is you! Look Takao, all you have to do is go to your mother's birth village and ask to be released from the contract! Technically the contract doesn't say you have to marry him or her- just that you can't marry anyone else unless he or she agrees! Go there and show whoever they are that you'll make a lousy wife or something. And hope to Kami-sama that they don't know how much you're worth!" _With that the aging lawyer hung up the phone.

The blue eyed **(2)** man threw his cell phone at the wall in anger before crumpling down into the chair he had abandoned once the phone call had turned sour. Who would've thought that a call to his surrogate uncle would be so catastrophic.

"So…you're not marrying the Scottish gaki?" Grandpa asked hesitantly.

Takao puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Why do you have to call him that? I really like him!"

Grandpa waved his hand dismissively. "You may like him but you don't love him. So what're you gonna do now? And what're you gonna tell the gaki?"

Takao groaned before burying his head in his arms. "I'm not telling Johnny until I get this cleared up. He'll kill the poor guy or girl if he finds out. So I guess I'm going to China…"

* * *

**1. The ages are odd for some of you I'm sure. I've been told that in the original Jap.version that Takao was ten when the series started. I'm sticking with their aged version though because when I was fourteen I didn't focus on my future that much, and most fourteen year olds can't get into college, even if it is an art college. So Takao was 12 when the series started, 13 during his first World championship, 13-14 for his 2nd, 14-15 for his 3rd, and 16 for his 4th. Since he's twenty now, approx four, nearly five years have passed since his conversation with Kai. **

**2. Yeah I know his eyes are really brown. But Kai's eyes aren't usually red either (it's normally a trick of the light). Why can't animators stick with one color? It would be so much simpler. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**Sarah:**_ But you promised!_

**Me: **_I've been busy!_

**Sarah: **_But I want REI!_

**Me: **_Too damn bad!_

**Sarah: **_You're so mean! .:Sniff:. So when will he appear again?_

**Me: **_Either the next one or the one right after. I haven't finished writing them yet, so I have no idea which one he'll be in. _

**Sarah: **_He better be in one of them. _

**Me: **_Whatever. Anyways a big thanks to: Kitai Shinsei, Saphira's Ember, Firehedgehog, Capricia, NeKon-san, iamkagomeiloveinuyash, for reviewing! I really appreciate it guys! _

_

* * *

_

The afternoon sun spilt through the large bay windows in the Hiwatari's**(1)** kitchen, bathing the blonde and bluenette in warm sunlight as they sat next to each other at the small table. The blonde seemed frozen, his teacup overflowing as his mouth moved without any sound emerging while his friend watched in annoyance.

"Max, I don't think your table needs a tea bath," Takao said dryly. "Snap out of it buddy."

Max shrieked as the puddle of hot tea reached his unoccupied hand, snapping him out of his stupor. "You're engaged! Why didn't you ever tell me! I thought I was your best friend!"

Stormy blue eyes closed wearily. He so did not need this stress right now. "Max, I didn't even know I was betrothed! It's a little different than being engaged…I think. I mean betrothing is what happens when your parents get involved. Engagement happens to be a choice…at least that's what I think. And I've chosen Johnny. Now all I've got to do is break the betrothal before Johnny finds out and kills the poor sap."

"Still," Max fussed as he wiped up the spilt tea from the table and retrived a new teacup. "I can't believe your mom would be so…careless as to promise you to someone when you don't even know their name. It just seems so backwards. No offense or anything but I thought your mom would have more sense than that. Isn't that similar to what the villlage elders wanted to do with her?"

"Yeah," the retired world champion sighed. "Apparently it is."

Max blinked as he thought of the tricky situation his friend was in. "You're not going to be in trouble or anything are you?"

"What d'ya mean?"

The blonde paused delicately, worry overtaking his features. "Well…it's just that your mom was exiled, ne? If so, won't you be in trouble if you just show up out of the blue? The village elders can't throw you into their version of jail or anything like that can they?"

Takao grinned at the young man. Even after all these years he was still fussing over him. He must have been a mother hen in a past life or something. "Relax Maxie. After the enlightening phone call to I read Kaa-san's diary again. There was a lot of stuff I missed when I was younger. It said that if anyone ever needed to go there for either Hitoshi or myself that we would be exempt from their laws. So long as we don't do anything bad, like kill someone. Which is why I'm keeping Johhny away," he said with a bright smile. "It'll take awhile but when I get back I'll be free to marry him, and it'll pretty much be smooth sailing from there."

"Takao," Max started with a mischievous grin, his eyes twinkling wildly. "How exactly are you going to distract Johnny for the three weeks it'll take you to deal with this? He can barely go a day without hearing your voice," he teased.

The bluenette blushed in embarrasment."Well…y'see…IkindacalledRobertandhesaidhewould-helpkeephimoutofmywayandso-"

Max cut him off with a loud laugh. "Whoa there Takao. Slow down. All I heard was that you called someone."

Takao started tracing patterns idly on the table with his finger, not meeting his friends eyes. "Well…I called Robert. He of course found the whole thing terribly amusing. He laughed his ass off for half an hour before I could get a coherent word from him. So after his laugh fest he said that he'd take care of it. Said he'd take him to some temple or something for meditation. How he got him to agree I'll never know, cause apparently there isn't any technology allowed. No phones, no computers, no nothing. Which works out great for me because my cell phone probably won't be able to work all the way out there," he said with a shudder. "And I can just imagine his reaction at seeing me call from an unfamiliar number, it'd peek his curiosity and make him investigate. Then he'd find out and kill the guy or girl. So yeah…"

"Hmmm…y'know that may not work out as well as you think. Knowing him he'll probably sneak a cell phone in to keep in touch with you," Max stated as he poured them more tea. "Why don't you tell him that since he's going on a retreat that your Gramps decided to send you on one as well?"

"Yeah, that could work," Takao said brightly before deflating. "But I don't really want to lie to him anymore than I have to."

"Well you've already gone this far. What's a little more to save a life?"

"Yeah. Guess I'll have to. Hopefully Johnny won't take it too badly after it's dealt with."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Max comforted. "He really loves you, he might however get even more possessive of you afterwards…"

Takao paled. "Haha, maybe I should rethink this plan."

"No! It'll work out fine, I'm sure-"

"Max! I'm home!"

"Kai! You're back! Me and Takao are in the kitchen."

Kai came strolling into the kitchen, rolling up his shirtsleeves as he went before stopping in front of Max to give him a sweet kiss. "Missed you."

Max brightened as Takao smiled at the sappy sight the two made. "Missed you too."

Kai nodded to his younger friend as he grabbed himself a teacup. "Takao. What's going on? You sounded pretty frantic when you left the message for us."

Takao groaned as Max started snickering. "You better sit down Kai. It's a long story."

* * *

"Takao maybe you should put this off until spring, if it snows you'll be stuck there until it clears up," Kai said as his friend bent down to put his shoes on. 

"Oh, come on Kai! It's not even October yet! We won't be getting any snow until November at least," Takao said, brushing off his concerns. "Anyways, it's been real. I've gotta go if I'm gonna get any rest before my flight. Night guys! See ya when I get back!" Takao yelled over his shoulder as he left his friends house.

"Hmmm, poor Taka," Max mumbled as he lent back into his husband's embrace as he watched the bluenette drive off.

Kai stopped nuzzling his neck and rested his head on top of Max's blond hair. "I notice that you didn't bother telling him."

"Didn't bother to tell him what?"

Kai turned him around in his arms and looked down at him in mild anger and annoyance. "That according to Rei the only Li Zhang's**(2)** that lived in the village of nekojins were Rei's mother and grandmother. And that they both died years ago. So that means the only one he could be betrothed to is Rei."

Max winced. "I…I think this'll be good for him Kai. You know he doesn't really love Johnny."

"Johnny knows that Takao doesn't love him, not the way he does. He's fine with it. Takao's fine with it. As much as I dislike the Scot, they make a good match," Kai said harshly before softening his voice. "Look Max, I just don't want Takao hurt like that again. He was fine with Rei not returning his feelings but when he ignored our letters and stopped replying it really hurt him. And now we've just sent him off to get his heart broken again, without any warning! We need to tell him!"

Max bit his lip uncertainly. "No. I can't believe that this is a coincidence. That it's all just some cosmic joke that those two keep getting thrown together. They're meant to be together Kai! Once they see each other again and have a chance to talk they'll work something out. I just know it!"

Kai sighed heavily. "I hope you're right Max. For Takao's sake I hope you're right."

**1. How this came to be will be explained in the future chapters. And no I didn't just put them together so they wouldn't be alone. I actually developed a plot for it! And when Rei pulls his head out of his ass he'll be in big trouble with Maxie for not attending their wedding…**

**2. I pulled this name out of the blue. It's an actual Chinese surname, which took me forever to find because my internet connection decided to break down today. I have no idea what Rei's mother's maiden name is so don't ask. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**Me: **_.:Looks around suspiciously:. Sarah? What no witty demands? No outright threats? ….I think you scared her Kirsten…she did return my Kashi plushie though. .:Snuggles:. _

* * *

There were many things Takao was prepared to go through when he had entered his mother's childhood village. For example he was expecting the ridicule or outright dislike he would be faced with from those that remembered his mother. After all she was exiled for a reason. While it was rare for nekojins to marry any one other than their mate, marriages were arranged for those that were believed to be mateless. Those that hadn't found a mate by their twenty fifth birthday were usually promised to each other and that was that. That was the case with his mother, but rather than marry the elder's son she had chosen to marry an outsider. If that wasn't enough to earn himself the villagers dislike and ire, he also had to put up with the fact that he was considered an outsider. So while he had know that he wouldn't be welcomed he was entirely caught off guard by the blatant hate rolling off his former opponents face. 

"Takao."

"Ray."

Ray's amber eyes narrowed with anger. "What do you think you're playing at?"

"What?" Takao blinked with shock. "What d'ya mean? I just want this contract nullified."

"As if!" Ray snarled, pounding his fist on the low table they were kneeling before. "You must've thought this was pretty damn convenient huh? That we wouldn't think something was up? How dare you try to trap him like this!"

"Ray enough!" Mao cried as she pulled on her elder brother's arm. "I don't think he knows!"

"Knows what?" Takao asked as he looked between them, his eyes clearly showing his confusion.

"Shut it Kinomiya! As if you couldn't know! I just never thought you'd be so low as to do something like this!" Ray's eye's flashed angrily as his black hair puffed up like a cat's tail.

"Listen up bud! All I want is to have the daughter or son of Li Zhang Aiko annul this betrothal so I can marry Johnny! I don't know who you think I'm trying to trick but I have no intention of marrying anyone but Johnny! Get it through your thick skull!" Takao hissed in return, narrowing his own eyes, his body betraying his nekojin ancestry despite the herbs he used to suppress it. **(1)**

"Excuse us Takao!" Mao said frantically as she dragged her brother from the table and the room by his ear. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"Mao!" Ray whined. "Why'd you have to do that? Now he won't respect me!" 

Mao huffed as she paced in front of the bed she had pushed her brother on after she had dragged him up the stairs to his room. "Oh stop playing the big bad elder! I want to know why you're being so mean to him! He's our friend! Hell, I went to Max and Kai's wedding on behalf of the White Tigers because Rei was too damn stubborn to go himself! I even forgave Rei for not showing up at my wedding to Gao when Takao, Max, and Kai did! I have a hard enough time dealing with Rei when he's being an ass, don't you dare start yourself!" **(2)**

"But Mao-" Ray started whining again before his pink haired sister cut him off with a vicious gaze.

"Don't you but Mao me! I've had just about enough of your attitude mister! You know why Rei was betrothed to the second child of Shizuka's! Aiko-obasan knew things! **(3) **Things she shouldn't have been able to know! And you know Rei believes those stories that his mother told him, that the one she promised him to would be his one and only mate! Don't ruin this for him!"

Ray groaned as he flopped backwards. "Don't tell me you believe that load of shit! If it was that easy to find our mates, what was stopping Aiko-obasan from telling us our mate's names? Huh? And not only that, she only knew that Rei's _supposed_ mate would be the son of her childhood friend! She didn't even bother to find out his father's name! It was just a fairytale that his kaasan told him Mao! There's no way Takao could be Rei's mate, it's way too easy!"

"Easy?" Mao hissed dangerously. "What makes you think that it's easy!" She roared loudly enough for Takao to hear all the way downstairs before breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Meanwhile her amber eyed brother was cowering under the bed in fear. "Takao's made it clear that he doesn't know who he's promised to, as well as the fact that he's marrying someone else. And after Rei dropped his friendship with them I doubt even Takao will be prepared to forgive him so easily. Takao's grown up a lot, while you'd know had you bothered to stay in touch with him as well!" **(4)**

Ray risked sticking his head out into the open. "Mao, you're talking like Takao really is Rei's mate! You need to accept the fact that he may not be! What then huh? The contract is legally binding for both of them, what happens if they're not mates and Takao decides marrying him isn't that bad an idea? What then?"

Mao flipped her long pink hair behind her shoulder and gave him a cocky smirk. "Oh don't worry about that! As soon as I heard what was going on I sent Kiki out to fetch Rei! Takao's lucky Rei had only left a few hours before he got here. That combined with how long you spent grilling Takao, he should be back, oh, right about now!" She squealed as the downstairs door slammed shut.

"Mao! I'm back! Kiki said you wanted to talk to me?" Rei's voice yelled from downstairs, gradually trailing off.

Mao smirk became even larger. "I guess Rei's seen our guest."

* * *

**1. I think I mentioned something to this affect in the first chapter. It's a damn good suppressor…I'll be explaining that more in the next few chapters though. **

**2. Rei's such a jerk! Ray became the village elder because Rei's off traipsing around the world most of the time looking for his unsuspecting mate. Since he's so focused on finding his mate he hasn't had much time for his friends. Ever had friends you gradually grew apart from? That's sort of what happened here. And the Mao/Gao pairing? Ever since I saw Mao bossing him around I thought they'd look cute. If you complain I'm pairing Ray with Kiki. **

**3. Overdone, I know. I'm not saying she's a seer or a prophet or anything like that though. If you've ever known someone who was really perceptive that's what I was getting at. My Aunt knew I was going to start dating my boyfriend the day after I met him. And considering I was only 12 and he was only 14, and we were best friends for five years before we started dating that's saying something. Plus she didn't even live in the same province at the time. It happens people, I kid you not. **

**4. In my story Mao, and Takao stayed in touch. Not overly close but she probably knows more about Takao than all of her friends added together and multiplied by ten. It's true, people are really more interesting and deep the older they get. **

**A/N: Wow. This one was fun to write. Except for the Rei/Ray thing. I was tempted just to call Ray, Lee and save myself the headache. Anyways, my notes rambled on enough for one day, my thinking is pretty nonlinear at the moment. I need to get some sleep, but I promise I'll reply to my reviewers sometime tomorrow. Yeah…so if you liked it please review! **

**Next Chapter: Rei and Takao come face to face! And how will Rei react to the fact that his mate's been taking suppressor's for three quarter's of his life?**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Although if I did, I'd make Rei and Kai fight over Takao! (Not the uke version of Kai though, cause that would just be creepy.)**

* * *

**Me: **_.:Sobs:. Go away!_

**Sarah: **_It's not the end of the world or anything Lyn! Besides you should have known that something like this would happen eventually! _

**Me: **_.:Scary eyes of doom: Snape style:. You wouldn't be saying that if I had typed a chapter of Mates and saved it to my computer! .:Goes back to sobbing:. _

**Sarah: **_.:Sigh:. Gomen minna! Lyn-chan's sad because viruses decided that her computer was tasty. It broke down and decided not to work anymore so she had to reformat the entire thing. _

**Me: **_.:Snarls:. 6 chapters! Over 55 000 words gone! Half of which were for a new Naruto/HP story I had in the works! And all my notes were on my computer! Three quarters of the next chapter of Arashi ni narimasu! And don't even get me started on the chapters I lost on A Reason To Stay! Whoever created computer viruses should be publicly tortured! _

**Sarah: **_.:Sigh:. Read and Review please! (And please forgive Lyn if she doesn't reply ASAP. She's been spending the last few nights trying to retype the next chapter of ANN from memory and download all the things necessary to keep her computer going!)_

* * *

In his heart, he had known that they might meet again. He had told himself that it didn't matter, that whatever feelings he had for Rei were easily ignored in the face of his feelings for Johnny. The fact that Rei didn't have any feelings for him, not even ones of friendship apparently, helped harden his heart towards the golden eyed blader. Before coming he had told himself that he didn't still love Rei, that he would marry Johnny and have a happy life. However the minute the nekojin had strolled through the door he had felt like crawling in a hole to die. He should have just mailed a copy of the damn contract.

"Mao! I'm back! Kiki said you wanted to talk to me?" Rei yelled as he entered Ray's home, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of Takao kneeling in his friends living room.

* * *

"Takao…" Rei murmured in disbelief. How? Why? What was he doing here? It had been years since he had last seen the cheery boy and yet even though he had changed he was still so familiar. He had let his blue hair grow even longer, until it reached his tail bone, and he wasn't wearing his signature hat. He also seemed to have ditched the bright colors of his childhood and was wearing a stunning combination of black's and blues. Whatever he had expected when Kiki had tracked him down, this was certainly not it, he thought to himself as he dragged his eyes over the young man's form appreciatively.

Takao buried his unease as he resisted the urge to shift under the intense look from a more mature looking Rei. Obviously he had angered a Kami. It was the only reason his old crush could possibly look so good to him after all this time. He was definitely being punished, he thought as he ran his eyes over his former team-mates form before meeting the black haired man's gaze. "Rei."

Rei blinked in confusion, not expecting his friend to be so composed. In the past he would have been jumping on him the minute he walked in the door. "H-hey Takao. What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come visit an old friend?" Takao asked dryly before taking pity on the confused nekojin. "I'm here for some legal matters. And if Ray**(1)** would get his ass back down here I'll be able to get out of everyone's way."

Rei frowned as he walked over to the table and sunk down in Ray's former seat, unreasonably upset that Takao hadn't come for him.**(2)** "Legal matters? Why would you need to come here for that?"

"Because my mother-"

"REI! You're back!" Mao chirped as she came flying down the stairs to glomp her best friend. "I missed you!"

"I've only been gone a few hours Mao," Rei sighed as he pried her arms from around his neck. "And I wouldn't have left had I known Takao would be coming. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Mao blinked as Takao turned his head and snorted. "Rei?" Mao started. "Umm…"

"Guys?" Rei asked tentatively, worry twisting in his gut as Takao refused to look at him and his childhood friend stalled. "Really what's going on?"

"What they're trying to tell you is that even if we had known Takao was gonna show up, there was a damn good chance you wouldn't have cared Rei," Ray said calmly as he walked down the stairs. "After all, it's not like you've talked or even kept in touch with him in the last few years."

"What are you talking about?" The white clad nekojin asked, his brows drawing together in confusion as he looked between his friends hoping one of them would explain. He knew he had been busy lately, but he had stayed in contact with Takao…hadn't he?

Takao rolled his eyes. Honestly this was supposed to be simple. "Can you guys play Clue in Rei later? I'd really like this business to be finished with so I could get out of here before sunset."

The room erupted in protest.

Mao: "You can't leave already Taka! We haven't had a chance to catch up! I want to know how you've been lately! We can have a sleep over and gossip while we're at it!"

Rei: You're leaving already? But it's been ages since we've had the chance to talk Takao! I'll make you're favourite desert if you stay! After dinner we can have a beybattle for old time's sake!

Ray: Are you crazy? What would everyone think if I just let you walk out to spend the night in the wilderness? You're staying, and that's that!

Takao sweatdropped. "But Ray…You're the one who wanted me to leave in the first place!"

"I never said I wanted you to leave!" He snarled as he slammed his fist against the poor table again his anger returning in a rush. "Just that I thought you were low to do what you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything but releasing myself and the other poor sap from the stupid mistake our parents made!" The bluenette roared as he mirrored Ray's actions.

"Well fine then! Get the damn contract out!"

Mao watched on helplessly as her brother made a mess of things yet again. This was not going to end well. Sending a look towards Rei out of the corner of her eye, she winced at the confusion and annoyance that was flitting across his face.

"Fine!" Takao yelled as he pulled the pristine contract from the leather briefcase that was resting beside him. "Go get them so we can get this over with!"

Ray smirked ferally at the younger man. "No need. After all…he's sitting right across from you. The only child of Li Zhang…Kon Rei."

Takao paled rapidly as he turned to his former team-mate as he muttered under his breath, "I knew I should have just mailed the damn contract."

* * *

Rei shook his head causing his pony tail to wave back and forth rapidly. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. While Ray and Takao had never been the best of friends, they had become quite fond of each other towards the end of the last tournament they had all competed in. What had changed? And what contract were they talking about? And what did he have to do with this?

He narrowed his golden eyes as Takao's skin took on a unnatural pallor that didn't suit his tanned complexion at all. 'How,' he thought to himself, 'does he manage to still look yummy even though he looks sick to his stomach?' Rei blanched inwardly. 'Yummy? I did not just think that did I?'

As Rei waged his inner battle Takao was having one of his own. 'Shit! Double shit! How do I get myself into these situations!' He panicked before looking over to Ray. The smug bastard was grinning at him while Mao watched on with an expression that was part anger, part pity. 'That damn bastard!' He seethed in his mind. 'So that's why he thinks I was trying to trap whoever it was! And he still thinks I'm trying to trap him. Well then, he's got another thing coming! I said I was going to marry Johnny and that's what I'm going to do!'

"Well then," Takao said as summoned his bravado he had used so often as a child. "This does make things simpler."

Mao narrowed her eyes that were so much like her brothers as Ray gaped. "What!" Mao hissed. This was not the way it was supposed to go. Takao was acting like he was really going through with this-

Mao and Ray both gasped as Takao narrowed his own eyes and lifted his chin challengingly before sliding the contract and a pen towards their clueless friend.

Rei blinked cutely before looking down at the paper. "What's this?"

"That's the contract that's gonna free us from arranged marriage hell," Takao drawled calmly as his heartbeat sped up. "Long story short, Huang Shizuka was my mother, Li Zhang Aiko was yours. I'm her second son, you're her only child. They arranged for us to marry and I want out."

"Oh, I see," Rei said agreeably as he dragged the contract towards him and read it contemplatively.

Takao smiled as the golden eyed man picked up the pen. "I knew that this would work out! Just sign where the x's are and-" Takao blinked in shock as Rei pulverized the pen in his grip before he moved on to shred the contract to pieces. "What're you doing!?

Rei smiled widely at the distraught young man. "Did you honestly think," Rei said in a dangerously low voice, "That I would let my mate go after searching for him for so long?"

Takao gaped. What the hell had gotten into Rei?

Mao turned to her older brother with an I told you so smile. Ray in turn grumbled before looking at the four times world champion in pity. He wasn't leaving the village anytime soon, not now that Rei suspected he was his mate.

Rei smiled a deceptively soft smile as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, staring at his newly discovered mate in fascination. "How?"

"How what you bastard?" Takao seethed. "You better be glad that I had extra's of that contract made!"

"How are you hiding your nekojin characteristics?" Rei continued like he hadn't even heard him. "If you're Huang-san's son you'd still be half nekojin. Come to think of it…you don't really have a scent either," Rei said frowning before leaning across the table to sniff the uncomfortable looking bluenette.

Takao squirmed backwards until his back hit the wall before shooting a pleading look towards Mao, asking her silently with his eyes to explain. Mao just grinned unrepentantly before settling at the table more comfortably. Finding no help there he turned to Ray who balked under fierce glare Rei sent him as he opened his mouth.

"Y'know what? This just got too weird. I'm out of here, I'll mail you the contract," Takao said as he hastily got to his feet.

"WAIT!" All three of the former White Tigers yelled at him stopping him in his tracks.

Ray sprinted to block the doorway, knowing that if he didn't help keep the dragon wielder in the village, that there would be hell to pay later, while Mao tugged on Takao's arm. "C'mon Takao, old buddy old pal! You're not leaving yet, are you?" Ray said nervously.

"Actually I am," Takao said as he tried to extract his arm from his pink haired friends grip. Sheesh she was strong for such a small looking thing. Not that he was much bigger though. Takao's thought trailed off as he was violently brought back to the present by the two strong arms that wrapped around his waist, hauling him back against a hard chest.

"Now, now Takao," Rei practically purred as he tried to catch his old friends elusive scent. "We haven't seen each other in so long, why not stay awhile so we can catch up?"

* * *

**1. OMG. Headache. I know I've complained about it before, but it's just gotten more annoying for me. Now I can't trust wikipedia for Beyblade info because their section is all messed up. I've got so many conflicting sources on this that I'm prepared to just call him the psycho looking black lion dude. Now I know that Rei is changed to Ray in the English version. Any clue what Lee is in the Japanese version? Because so far I've been told: Ray, Rai, and Lai. Kami-sama, his surname isn't even the same! So far I've got Wong, and Chou. I know one of them is the Japanese version, and one Chinese but it's annoying me. I'm not planning on changing it because that would be even more annoying, but could someone explain please? In words that won't confuse my sleep deprived mind?**

**2. Oh gosh, I need to get my mind out of the gutter! There were just too many ways to play with that thought. **

* * *

**A/N: Gosh. I didn't really put everything I wanted into this chapter. It was just getting too long and it would be just awkward to add a 5000 word chap. when all the rest have been about 1000 or so. On the plus side I have about half of the next chapter written up though. **

**Now for the news concerning my other fics: If you failed to read above I lost everything. I've started retyping the next chap. of ANN and I've got 2 pages of the original 18 finished. It'll be a while. I also lost a lot of work for one of my new stories, the entire next chapter of ARTS and the prologue of the sequel to With a Stronger Faith Embrace. Real life sucks, doesn't it? Between downloading everything I need for my computer,(openoffice was so annoying to download and trying to find the html file in that mess was a nightmare) attending school part-time, working full-time, and visiting my mom in the hospital, writing is sort of at the bottom of my list. I apologize in advance but I may have to go on hiatus for a month or two. I need to sleep sometime, lol. If I do I'll be sure to give you all notice. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Yeah...well I wish I could say I liked this one. I've had it sitting on my computer since my last update, it's been mocking me ever since. If anyone has any suggestions to improve this one I'm open to hearing them. Thanks to all my reviewers, and like with all my other stories right now, this is on hold until my life is a little less chaotic. Remember that just because I update doesn't mean I'm back. Read and review please!**

* * *

Takao snarled as he tried squirm his way out of Rei's grip. Even with the amount of suppresser's he was taking, it was far too close to his next heat cycle for him to be comfortable around a dominant male. He was caught between wanting to lean back and answer all of the man's answers and wanting to shred his throat to pieces for daring to touch him.

"Let go!" He hissed menacingly. "Rei! I swear if you don't let go this fucking instant I'm goin-mmmphf!"

Rei silenced the squirming man the only way he knew how. Much to the surprise of everyone else in the room he swooped down to capture the lips that were spewing threats in a fierce kiss. This was definitely not how he had imagined finding his mate, let alone his first kiss with said mate. His mother had told him the story of Huang Shizuka from the time he was born, and how her second son would be his mate. As a child he had constantly begged to be told what his mate would be like and in his mind he had built the picture of the perfect mate and the perfect life they would share. Only to find it being shattered even more as the minutes passed, and somehow…he didn't mind it one bit.

As Takao relaxed into the kiss he found himself mentally comparing what his mother had told him about his mate to what he remembered about the bluenette. Graceful? Maybe in a beybattle. Beautiful? Oh definitely. No complaints there. Loving? Maybe too much. Forgiving? Definitely too much, coughKaicough. Tastes good? Hell yeah…okay that one may have been his own hope. But it came true! Artistic? …Well he was going to become a blacksmith… Rei cringed visibly as he realized that he didn't even know if his old friend had graduated from the art college he was attending. Damn, he had a lot to make up for.

**xXx**

It was good. Probably the best kiss he'd ever experienced. And considering he was engaged to Johnny, the epitome of a virile Scotsmen, that was saying a lot. Wait…Johnny? Oh shit.

"Yeowch!" Rei yelped as he released him from his tight grip to hobble over to the couch so he could rub his wounded knee. "Takao what's the big idea!"

Takao gaped from where he had landed on the floor. "The big idea?" He asked incredulously. "I should be asking you that! You can't just go around kissing engaged people! What the hell has gotten into you!" He shouted as he edged backwards, rising slowly.

"Engaged?" Rei mouthed the word slowly, as if he was tasting it. "Well since I'm the one you're engaged to-"

"Betrothed! Am I the only one that can see a difference between the two?" Takao huffed.

Rei smiled lightly at his mate's antics. "So tell me what the difference is."

The Japanese blader narrowed his eyes suspiciously before crossing his arms over his chest. "Betrothal is what happens when your parents decide to stick their overly large noses in your love life. Engagement is what happens when one chooses their future spouse of their own free will," Takao stated in a matter of fact voice, not noticing Mao's horrified face, and Ray shaking his head frantically and waving his arms wildly in the background. "Two different things, so you're not my fiancé."

Rei's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh really? Then who is your fiancé? For future reference of course."

Now as a child Takao was often considered a little dense. Or extremely dense depending on who you ask. It was something he was fully aware of, especially now in his later years. And while he had matured he was still the first to admit he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the murderous undertone in his former team-mate's voice or the possessive glint in his golden eyes. He may be dense, but he wasn't that dense.

He had every intention to see his future husband standing at the alter next to him, not sitting in a wheelchair. So he did what any self respecting man facing the possible loss of his virginity as well as the wellbeing of his fiancé would do.

He ran.

Approximately three feet before he was slammed back against the chest of an enraged nekojin.

Takao squirmed valiantly while sending pleading looks to the most understanding of the lot, Ray. But while he was understanding, he was also very loyal. Unfortunately not to him. And Mao…that traitor was snapping away with a camera she had pulled from who knows where. Takao snapped back to the task at hand when he heard a scary growl rumble through Rei's chest.

"Um…hi?" Takao said uncertainly as he leaned his head back against Rei's chest in order to look at his face.

**xXx**

He felt like snarling and ripping every male who had ever touched his mate to shreds. And he would too. As soon as he had secured his mate snug in his home and he knew that his petite mate would be pliant enough not to disobey him. It would be a shame that he'd have to hurt Ray but Mao would understand. Eventually. It's not like she really needed her big brother now that she was married. Maybe then he'd move onto Kai. He had always suspected that they were more than friends. But first he had something more important to deal with.

"Who?"

Rei would have been amused at the scared look on Takao's face if the matter weren't so serious. "Who what?"

He simply narrowed his golden eyes before turning to his childhood friends. "Who?"

Ray grimaced while Mao cringed and looked away, hiding the camera in the process.

"Johnny McGregor," Ray said blankly after a minute under his friends intense gaze, not daring to look at Takao's betrayed expression.

Rei's eyes flashed as he tightened the arms around his mate's waist possessively as he went through everything he knew about the Scottish blader in his mind. "Nekojin characteristics. How is he hiding them?"

That brought more cringes from the brother and sister duo, and more squirms from the young man in his arms.

"Suppresser herbs," Mao sighed. "He takes them non-stop. I wouldn't be surprised if he combines them with heat suppresser's now to lessen any scent he gives off."

Rei finally gave into his urge to snarl as he shoved his mate into Mao's arms and went to search for Takao's luggage.

Ray simply stepped out of his way and pointed to the stairs. "Blue guest room."

**xXx**

Takao groaned as he pulled himself out of his pink haired friends steadying embrace. "That's it. I'm outta here."

"You can't Taka!" Mao fussed as she wrung her hands. "You don't understand!"

"Understand what?" Takao snarled as he pulled on his leather coat and gloves. "That Rei's gone totally psycho? Forget the contract, my lawyer will send you a copy. If he wants to contest my marriage he can see me in court!"

"Takao wait!" Ray said calmly. "Think this through rationally. Didn't you once say you'd love Rei forever?"

Takao spun around to face him, the power of Dragoon flowing around him even stronger than when he was a child. His face set in a angry snarl. "Don't you dare!" He seethed. "Do you think I don't know what you all said about me back then? That I don't know how you mocked my feelings for him? I said I'd always love him, and that hasn't changed. But that's not Rei! That is not the boy I fell in love with, and although I loved the boy he used to be, I love Johnny more! So don't you dare try to manipulate me into staying here when it's obvious that he's become unbalanced!"

Ray winced at the coldness and anger of his words. "Takao that's not-"

"Not it at all. I've become unbalanced?" Rei hissed from the doorway as he took in Takao's jacket and angry face. "That's rich coming from the man who's been killing himself slowly for who knows how long!"

* * *

**A/N2: Gee you guys are probably ready to kill me, ne?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I'll get over it. **

**Sarah: **_.:Bluntly:. You look like crap. _

**Me: **_Thanks. You're giving me the warm fuzzies. _

**Sarah: **_Maybe you should take a break?_

**Me: **_Love to. But they'd kill me if I did. _

**Sarah: **_Who?_

**Me: **_.:Points to the computer screen:. Them. The last one just threatened to send minions. _

**A/N: I updated. No more threats please. I'm a busy, busy girl. You want to know how busy? I go to school full time. I work 30-35 hours a week now. I'm responsible for cleaning, cooking, shopping, and babysitting. So when I do have time off my friends and boyfriend steal me away. I also have around four other stories I'm working on right now. On that note, thank you to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently. I appreciate it. **

**P.S.: I don't write to relax. I read fanfics. Want me to get motivated? Write your own Rei/Takao fic for me to read!**

* * *

"Do you know?" Rei hissed at his mate, golden eyes narrowed. "Do you know what happens to your body after taking suppressers non-stop?"

Takao gritted his teeth and looked him straight in the eye, not willing to back down. "You said it yourself. I'm half nekojin. The effects aren't nearly as harmful to me as they would be to you," he said coldly as he once more turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Takao?"

"Far away from here," he spat as he stormed from the house.

"Takao! Get back here right now!" Rei snarled as he followed after him into the village.

"Piss off!" Takao threw back at him.

"Takao wait!" Mao shouted as she and Ray followed after the two. "What about your things?"

Takao growled in annoyance, not slowing down. "Mail them. Or burn them. I can buy more clothes."

Rei snarled and caught his wrist, twirling him round to face him. By now they had drawn quite a bit of attention and villagers were stopping to watch the group curiously, wondering what had gotten Rei so riled the others so flustered.

"You're not going anywhere Takao," Rei said, fangs flashing.

By now though, Takao was quite angry. Considerably so. "What the hell do you want from me?" He screamed as he yanked his arm away from the man. "You obviously couldn't have cared less what I did before now, so why?"

"You're my mate."

Takao snarled, an impressive imitation of Rei's. "You keep saying that like it explains everything. Well guess what? It doesn't!"

Rei's eyes softened. "I've been looking for you for so long. I love you-"

Takao's hand lashed out, leaving four scratch marks behind on his former team-mates right cheek. "No. No. You don't get to say that. You think that just because you discover I'm your mate, that you can claim to love me?" The bluenette hissed incredulously, much to the surprise of all the villagers watching the unfolding drama. "That just means that if I wasn't your mate, you wouldn't love me. Hell Rei, you don't even know me anymore! Where the hell have you been for these past few years? Where were you when your friends needed you? When Kai and Maxie got married?"

Rei stood frozen, his eyes wide with shock, while the villagers watching gasped, not knowing who to support.

"Grow up Rei," Takao spat as he turned and continued walking down the street that would take him out of the village.

Mao shared a look with her older brother who motioned her to go after him while he checked on Rei. "Takao, hold on a minute!" She shouted as she ran after him, both of them disappearing into the surrounding forest after another minute of walking.

"Takao please, he didn't mean it like that," Mao pleaded with her old friend. "I know he's being a jerk, but he's a dominant Takao."

Takao gritted his teeth, not stopping, not even bothering to look at her. "Stop with the nekojin terms Mao, I don't care for them at the moment."

"Arghh, you're being just as stubborn as he is!"

"Good, maybe you'll leave me to do what I please like you do him."

"That's not fair Takao," she protested.

"Isn't it," he said, more statement than question.

Mao stopped following him for a moment as she thought of how hard this must all have been for him. Takao had a new life now, and a bright future ahead of him. One that came crashing down around him the moment Rei walked back into his life, and if Rei had his way Johnny would be permanently gone from Takao's future. "I'm sorry. This must be very confusing for you Taka."

Takao sighed as he turned to look at the girl. "Look, Mao. I understand how loyal you are to Rei, you just want to do what you think is best for him. But he's acting crazy now, he's changed so much. Not for the better either. I'm not staying here for him to obsess over. I won't let him use me as an excuse to ignore his duties."

"Oh Takao," the pink haired girl said mournfully as he started to walk again. "It's not like that. Why can't you understand?"

* * *

Ray watched his childhood friend thoughtfully as he set the a cup of tea down in front of him. After Takao had stormed off with Mao following, he had dragged him back to his house in the hopes of snapping the man out of his daze. "Rei?"

"Hn?"

Ray sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Rei said sarcastically. "My mate hates me, I was humiliated in front of half the village, and my cheek stings like hell."

"You only have yourself to blame," the wielder of Galeon said bluntly.

"Oh?" Rei snapped.

"What did you think would happen? You'd tell him you loved him and he'd fall into your arms happily like some lovesick school girl?"

"Would've been nice," he whispered grumpily as he looked down into his tea cup.

"Idiot. Like he said, you don't even know him anymore. You haven't replied to his letters, returned his phone calls, you made no move to stay in touch with him in the past few years. Mao is better friends with him now then you! It's not just him either! You didn't even go to Max and Kai's wedding! Do you know how angry Max was? How angry Takao was on his behalf? Mao said he stomped around like an angry elephant for days afterwards!" Ray shouted at his foolish friend, getting settled in for a nice long rant.

"What's even worse is that he had moved on with his life! He's got a successful career now, a fiancé even! Then you come round claiming to be his mate, when all he wanted to do was to have the contract voided! I'm the first to admit that I didn't think his intentions were honourable when he showed up, but even I can understand how much it must have unsettled him that you were the one named in the contract. And yet he still wanted it broken! Doesn't that tell you something? But no, you have to rush in like a fool and upset him! Don't you-"

"I get it!" Rei shouted back angrily. "I screwed up alright! Obviously have been for quite a while now!"

"Yeah you have been!" Ray shouted back.

"Well why didn't you do something about it!?"

"Um guys?"

"What was I supposed to do!?"

"How was I supposed to do that?" Ray yelled back as he puffed out his chest and strutted around the table to face his friend comically. "Rei you're being an idiot. Grow up and go find Takao and kiss him?"

"Yeah," Rei sneered back getting right into his friends face. "You should have!"

"Guys!"

"Not now Kiki!" Both of the arguing men yelled before turning back to face each other.

Ray blinked in confusion. "What were we arguing about again?"

Rei mirrored his confusion. "I don't really remember."

"Um Kiki?" Ray turned to their short green haired friend. "Do you know what we were arguing about?"

Kiki's eyebrow twitched as he stood in the doorway watching them. "That's what I wanted to know."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kiki started. "Not only did you discover that Takao was your mate, but you acted like a complete ass and now he's left."

"That's about right," Ray said as Rei shouted, "Is my mate! Not was!"

Kiki looked at him dubiously. "Uh huh. Let me guess, you haven't read a newspaper in a while huh?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Lots," Kiki said. "He's been dating Johnny McGregor from the Majestics for nearly two years. It's rumoured that they're planning on tying the knot soon. Sorry Rei, but you're shit outta luck."

Rei grimaced. "So I've heard. Takao's my mate, I won't let him marry that guy."

Ray and Kiki shared a look. "Um… how do you plan on going about this Rei?" Kiki asked hesitantly. "I mean I'll be the first to say that Takao and I barely know each other, and that we're not too fond of each other… but do you really want to make things hard for him like this?"

Ray piped up. "Yeah Ray. I mean Johnny's a rich guy, pretty powerful too. He could make things really hard for you or Takao if you eventually win him over."

Rei pinned them both with an intense glare. "Not helping guys."

"Sorry."

"I'm not," Kiki said bluntly. "I'm just calling it like I see it. He's your mate, but I think you should just forget about him. Save yourselves the pa-ack!"

Rei tightened his hand around his friends throat while Ray sighed, thankful it wasn't him being abused. "Kiki," he said pleasantly with a tight smile on his face. "If we weren't such good friends… I'd have killed you by now," he finished, letting go of the younger man.

Kiki cleared his throat delicately. "Y-yeah. G-gotcha Rei. So a plan to woo Takao huh?"

"Yep!" Rei beamed happily, glad that his friends were on board.

Ray and Kiki exchanged looks. Their friend had gone off the deep end.

_**Extra!**_

Rei frowned in confusion suddenly. "There's just one thing I don't get about all this."

"Oh?"

"When the hell did Kai and Max get married?"

* * *

**Sarah: **_.:In Shock:. What did you do?_

**Me: **_.:Innocent look:. What? You know I don't like mate fics where the sub is treated lousy by the dom and just falls at his feet._

**Sarah: **_You made Takao hit Rei-sama!_

**Me: **_.:Snickers:. Did you just call a fictional character Rei-sama?_

**Sarah: **_You are an evil, evil woman. _


End file.
